The problem of streaked or scratched printed material is well known to printers, especially those using offset printing machines.
Those streaks are caused by a phenomenon known as "cylinder bounce". Cylinder bounce is a mechanical vibration in cylinders and the surrounding support structure which occurs when the gap or gaps in the cylinders touch the adjoining cylinder. These vibrations cause pressure variations in the printing nip area which affects the quality of the printing, causing streaks and scratches and affects the machine life, causing unnecessary and accelerated wear to the cylinders, their supportive mechanisms such as journals and bearings and other associated portions of the machine. Cylinder bounce is more pronounced at higher printing speeds and therefore limits the productivity of the machines.